battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Eraser
"Which is...?" Eraser whenever the Announcer talks about a contest. Eraser is a male contestant on Battle For Dream Island. Eraser is one of the 10 people who is on the Squishy Cherries and has made it to the Merge with the other 10 in episode 12. Eraser is generally grumpy and unamused, he doesn't speak much unless necessary. In his spare time he usually sits around without interacting with anything, unless it's really interesting or important. Eraser's eyes are usually narrowed to show he's either unamused or bored. He's also really impatient and wants things moving along quickly, but sometimes he waits until the last minute before reacting. He's quite arrogant, making Pin believe he thinks that he is too cool to do anything. He also likes to say his famous catchphrase: "WHICH IS?!" Eraser is introduced in episode 1 talking to Pen about how annoying and uncool Woody is. He is also the first one to discover the Announcer, (making him the one who started the contest) when he talks about being away from Flower, Golf Ball, Woody and Spongy. He loves all kinds of cake, as seen in Episode 3 when Eraser eats Key Lime Pie, saying "All cake is good cake.". In episode 6, Eraser is set-up with a math problem (sort-of) leading up to the speaker falsely telling him he is eliminated with 9 votes, when he only has 2. Eraser is eliminated in Episode 15 when he receives 99 votes, 66 more than Ice Cube. Eraser hates walls because when he leans on it little bits of him come off. His best friends is Pen. Trivia *'''Running gag: '''Eraser says "WHICH IS!?" constantly before the Announcer announces a contest. *In Power of Three, even though the Announcer said "The factorial difference of the square of the spacial dimensions in this universe, and 1 more than the smallest perfect number" and that he got 9 votes as a fake answer, then the Speaker said the actual answer was two. *Eraser ranked 20th out of the original 21 contestants to join BFDIA. *Including rejoining votes, Eraser had a total of 131 votes. *Eraser has a kill count of 1, since he popped Bubble during Pin's elimination in Power of Three. **This death is not entirely Eraser's fault, as Pin grabbed Eraser when she was eliminated. *Eraser got the most votes in a voting period that is between 0 and 99. *Eraser was the first contestant to be eliminated on Total Firey Island. *Eraser is one of the 5 classic characters to not join BFDIA , along with Pen, Blocky, Snowball, and David *Eraser can twirl 3 basketballs at once, as seen in the beginning of episode 7. *Eraser has gone the third longest without competing, only in front of two people. *Eraser was eliminated before Pen was. **The reason why Pen might've gotten eliminated is to get them back together. Gallery Eraser BFDI.png Eraser 2.png Eraser 5.png Eraser 6.png Eraser 7.png|"Uh... how?" Eraser's Promo Pic.png|Eraser's promo picture 212px-Eraser_8.png|Eraser jumping in GTTTATINT 212px-Eraser_Icon.png|Eraser's Idle EraserBigUntrimmed.PNG LeafysExecutioner.PNG Eraser 4.png Eraser 11.png 500px.jpg Whiteeraser.png|White Eraser Recommended by razeblox Armcutter!.PNG|Eraser threatening to cut his arm off eraser..PNG SFDJVIOHVIHDVHUAVHSIAVAHIV.png|Eraser from the side in the TLC OMG 2.PNG images_321.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.50.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.49.37 PM.png|People that Eraser hates. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.38.44 AM.png|Eraser devours key lime pie. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Eraser in BFDI's third anniversary. 168px-Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 9.38.44 AM6546.png Eraserintro.png|Eraser as seen in the BFDI intro We are flying.png BFDI7Opening.gif|Eraser watches Pen spinning a basketball. Screenshot 2014-09-01 10.23.12.png Eraserpen.png Green Pen and Green Eraser.png Eraser2.PNG Eraser 3.png Sad Eraser 2.jpg Mistake.PNG See also Category:Males Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Single Team Category:Not in BFDIA Category:Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Pink Category:Eraser Category:Not In BFDIA Category:Season 1 Males Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Locker of Losers Category:Soft Category:Never Rejoined Category:Anti-Antagonists Category:Heroes